


Pitch Black

by Mimsys



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an old poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Black

When you dance amongst the shadows

What do they say to you?

When you‘re crafting your nightmares

Are you scared too?

☯

Do you ever wish you could be

A Guardian, a normal man, anyone but you?

Do you miss your humanity?

What does the darkness mean to you?

☯

And every day the darkness deepens

And your shadows grow

I may not understand your darkness

But there’s one thing that I know

☯

Shadows need a light source

You’re never in the dark

You just to find the light

You just need to light the spark

☯

When you turn golden sand black

You armor starts to crack

You feel in your frozen heart

But I bet you won’t take that apart

☯

You pretend you are not like them

That you do not feel inside

But emotion is the only thing

That is impossible to hide

☯

You think that you are darkness

And darkness cannot feel

But if you don’t have a heart

You can’t be real

☯

And I know that inside you

There’s still just a bit of who you were

I know that you’re not empty

No matter how much you wish you were

☯

And I know that you don’t care

About people like me

But you should know, Pitch Black,

That in you I do believe


End file.
